Life Begins Now
by Safari Sunset
Summary: Nora Wright has a complicated past, she always hoped of meeting her soulfinder, but also dreads endangering him. Victor Benedict is growing anxious to meet his soulfinder, Crystal wasn't able to get a read on where she was, she was hiding and he needed to know why. A chance meeting will allow both to get what they want, and don't want.
1. Prologue

"You have to stop doing this David! She's not a theif, she isn't here for you to order around and do your bidding. Your not the brother I thought you were!".

The man glared back and the dark blonde haired women who was standing in front of the pale faced light blonde haired child.

"Why are you stopping me Avril. Kane and Charlotte aren't here to stop us, she's ours now. Our little neice, our perfect sisters prized possession. Can you imagine Charlottes horror, her little angel, a theif, a killer in training. Her lessons are going extraordinary, she could be the key to everything, her powers could take down the net. We could finally be the leaders we were born to be. Don't you see that?! Your holding her back, holding me back, and I won't let you anymore. So move!".

"She's not a weapon you can harness and use David!".

"Yes, your right. Well for now I guess I will let her grow up. Her powers will get stronger, and then one day ill come back and she'll be ready to take them out. Isn't that right sweet Nora. And make no mistake I will find you".

With that the dark haired man left the room, and later they heard the front door slam shut.

"Right okay, Nora time to leave. Now. Grab your stuff sweetie come on".

"Auntie Avril whattttss happening? " the young girl asked shakily. She was always scared of her uncle but even more so when he displayed this calm anger.

Nora ran up the stairs and began packing her small little suitcase. She chucked in a thirst and track suit bottoms, but took up most of the space with her toys and books. Her favourite teddy, Jacob, wouldn't be going in her suitcase, she always kept it close.

"Nora come on we have to go".

Auntie Avril seemed really worried so Nora grabbed her stuff and run down the stairs.

She was dragged to the car by her arm, her aunt kept glancing around her, looking out and down the street.

They drove for what felt like years, but was only days. Avril was on edge, despite the fact David said he would be leaving Nora alone.

"Mike, yeah we're close by, just around the corner. Are you sure you can do this? It'll be tough. Right okay, we're here, bye. Okay sweetie you know I said we would need to split up soon, that's what's gonna happen right now. Mike and his soulfinder Robyn can't have children, so there doing us a favour by taking you away to protect and take care of you".

"But I don't want you to leave, mummy and daddy left so you promised to take care of me".

"I know sweetie I'm sorry it just has to happen. Come on or your miss the flight, there gonna take you back to London and you'll live just outside the city. I'll miss you but this is the only way to keep you safe. I'm sorry".

Avril walked Nora into the bay at the private bay, Mike was a tanned built man with dark brown hair, his soulfinder Robyn was smaller, with bright red hair and glasses. They beamed at the small Nora, glad to be having a chance at a family, but upset about the circumstances.

"Hi Nora, me and your auntie have been friends since college, so you can trust me and mike okay. But we need to leave real soon or were miss the flight. You better say goodbye to aunt okay?"

Nora tried not to cry, after her parents death she was trying to be stronger. "Bye auntie Avril. I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too sweetie. I love you so much, and I'll see you again. Mike and Robyn will take great care of you. Stay safe". Avril straightened after hugging her neice, "take care of her please Robyn, I'll know you'll be great. I'll miss you both too aswell". She hugged Robyn and mike before taking a step back and gesturing to the plane, nodding that they needed to go.

They made there way onto the plane, Nora gripping Robyn's hand as she lost the sight of her aunt.

"London will be fine sweetie, we won't be too far from where your parents lived, there be lots to do plus Nightingale has a great school, and friendly, you'll be fine". Robyn promised.

"Why don't we let her rest Robyn, it's been a tough day for her. There's a small bedroom in the back there Nora if you want to sleep, your bag will be safe with us".

Nora walked to the back of the plane, and jumped onto the large bed. She instantly fell asleep, but dreamt of her parents, the accident and her uncle. This would not be her last nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1- Alarm

"Nora, Nora! Wake up! How can she even sleep through this?!" I could barely understand the garbled voice, garbled what a weird word.

"This is your last chance Nora, wake up!" This one was more clearer, but I didn't pay attention to the warning.

I was jolted awake by panic and shock as the ice cold water was poured over my head. I mean my head could they not have slapped me or something, at least then I would be dry. As I jumped startled into a crouch preparing to attack, I noticed the shrilling alarm. I looked at my two best friends, Sarah and Alexis, still seriously considering rugby tackling them. I was never in a good mood when I woke up.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered in a sleepy voice, my agitation clear. I could barely concentrate with the alarm ringing in my head.

"I'm not sure" Sarah stated panicked "but its not the fire alarm so someone must be on campus. Omg what are we gonna do there's a killer on campus!". Sarah was always able to work herself into a state. But this time she also managed to scare the girls in the hall, who heard her hysterical shouting.

Alex glanced at me. She was more Tom boy, can take anything girl, and I always wondered where she found the patience for Sarah, I know I couldn't take it sometimes. Like now where I had spent all day travelling to get to Denver university, and needed some god damn sleep. Is that too much to ask?!

"Calm down Sarah, I'm sure it's a drill. Lets just sleeping beauty over here out the building yeah?".

Sarah nooded, needing something to do. She pulled out some slipper boots and shoved them on my feet, whilst Alex pulled me up by my arms and pushed me into the wall.

My journey was cut short when I collided into a hard chest. Definitely a guy. He was strong to, those muscles nearly knocked me back again be he managed to catch me. I glanced up at him ready to give him a peace of my mind, even though it was technically my fault, when my mind went blank. I will forever blame this on the fact I was still asleep, but in reality I was shocked by this guys, mans, amazing good looks. How was that fair. His longish black hai, ticked back into a pony tail would usually put me off straight away, but there was something extremely masculine and sexy about it. He had a strong jaw, with a hint of stubble. But his eyes, as clichede as it sounds, I could have stared at them all day, I nearly melted right then aswell.

He was shocked as well at first, but then took in my appearance, my star struck experience and smiled. Again I nearly died. That moment, well second, felt like it had lasted a life time. I didn't understand why, I mean yes the guy was cute, but I never had any interest in men ever. I didn't like it, I liked being by myself. It was hard to learn to trust Sarah and Alex, let alone a guy.

At this thought I straightend in his arms, ignoring the thought in my head that he was holding on longer than necessary, and the feeling of disappointment when he did let go. I cleared my throat and looked around me and noticed two other guys. They all looked a bit like the guy I crashed into. Tanned, well built, jet black hair, and well... Hot. One looked amused whilst glancing at me and his friend? Brother? The other looked agitated and kept glancing down the hallway.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you, I'm still a little dazed from sleep". It was then they all glanced at me, causing me to remember what I was wearing. I had a oversized university of Colorado t-shirt on, which I'm lucky was black otherwise it would be see through, however it still slightly clung to my body due to the water. My hair was bed hair messy, and also completely soacked. On my feet were black boot slippers, so I must have looked great. I blushed at the attention, wanting to shrink into myself. The man I front of me froze, and then shifted so he was blocking me from the guys he was with view.

"No problem. You should probably put something on before you go outside though. It's freezing. Here take my jacket" this was when I noticed he was wearing a black suit, which added to the hotness" You two should put something on aswell. I have to go find my brother and his girlfriend, I'm assuming you know how to get out" we all nodded in shock at his abruptness, "good, you should leave now then" he handed me his coat, without a smile, the other guy gave a hoodie to Sarah, whilst Alexis looked like she would throttle the guy if he handed over his jacket. Not that he did. It was then I noticed the wedding band on his finger. Wow he was young. They all left, quickly storming down the hall and turning the corner.

Alexis forced me out of my shock, but tugging pushing me in the opposite direction. As we were running down the fire stairs, I slipped on the guys jacket. We made it outside to be hit by freezing air, and flashing lights.

Something more serious had happened then we realised.

"Jesus it's cold. Luckily the hot guy gave you his jacket. Check his pockets for ID so we know he's not a weirdo or something".

"Alex I'm not going down the guys jacket, you rude is that! He gave me his jacket, even though he doesn't know me. He's been nicer to me since I woke up than you to have!" I snapped. I was awful sometimes in the morning. I'm not proud of it.

"Oh you know I love you Nora. Don't we love Nora Sarah? Especially when she is so heart warming and gentle in the morning". Alex smirked at me, he sarcasm was something I liked about, I found it hilarious. Which is why I started laughing and forgave them for this morning. Knowing to well that Alex was behind the plan to wake me up.

"This guys hoodie smells really nice. Do you think he'll let me keep it? The colour suits me too" Sarah often went into her own little world. Couldn't blame her, this one often sucked.

"Babe" we all looked round and spotted Gary. Alexis soulfinder and the reason we were all here.

Me, Sarah and Alex had all gone to school together in nightingale, England. When we went on one of our trips to London, Sarah loved the shopping, and I loved the break. There we met Gary. It wasn't exactly as romantic meeting.

Alex can pick up someone's thoughts when there directed at her, especially if they mention her name, or insults. She picks them up real easy. As a mind savant, the term the three of us kind if made up but I'm sure others would use it, when she speaks to a human, they pick up her instruction as more than just a hint like the rest of us give off.

The two of them had been arguing over who knocked over a statue in this small boutique. According to Alex Gary thought "stupid bitch, how can she not know she knocked it over? Stupid dumb British chick". To which Alex snapped in instruction mode, "own up to knocking the statue over". This next part me and Sarah both saw. Gary stepped back and knocked over the small tab,e behind him, but he was smiling hugely. There was a pause, then Alex was smiling hugely which was an extremely rare occasion. Before I had time to blink the two of them were full on making out in the boutique, whilst the shop assailants were going red from anger at the mess they had caused. We had all been kicked out at that point for "staging" a dramatic scene, and were "lucky" they didn't call the police.

The two of them explained what had happened, and a couple of months later,Alex followed Gary to college in America, despite his insistence he came to England. Alex was from a foster home, so at eighteen it didn't matter where she lived.

She would never admit it, but she was extremely glad to have found Gary. She finds it really hard to ask for her, but she was struggling to stay on her feet, and refused to stay with me, mike and Robyn or Sarah and her family. She always said how she hated relying on anyone, especially guys, but I know she liked having Gary take care of her. I wished I had that. So did Sarah.

I, however, was beginning to doubt having a soulfinder, I didn't think I deserved one. I also didn't want to endanger him, my past still shadowed me, and I was often looking over my shoulder, waiting. Like he was. I didn't want to bring anyone into that.

My uncle would use my power as a weapon. My power was like kinetic absorption, or like a feeder. I could literally take energy from anything, and turn it into something different. I could keep my palm on a open flame, take the energy, but then blast someone with an energy punch, or produce electricity. It was a weird power, extremely rare and extremely dangerous. Very few people knew of my gift. I was always worried when someone found out they would try and use like my uncles David had always tried to do.

One of the reasons I was close to Sarah was because of her power. We had in common the potential to be dangerous if someone used us. Her power was also mind based, but extremely dangerous. You wouldn't think that the bright red head with the bubbly personality, could be so dangerous. Her power was something people called psionic blast. When she made a mental link with someone, which she sometimes subconsciously did, she could cause pain, memory loss, make a person lose consciousness and also kill them. When they first discovered her power, her family were extremely frightened for her and their own safety. They discovered it after she made her older brother lose consciousness, and made her nanny forget the event. Luckily another servant witnessed this and warned Sarah's parents. I understand why they did this, but this is the reason why I hated her family. They pretty much looked her away until she was able to control it. Eight years. Old and they had her locked in her room, with none of the servants who brought her food allowed to talk to her, and all wearing mental shields. She spent her time reading stories, mostly princess, in which she then convinced herself that one day her prince, soulfinder, would save her from her life and accept who she was.

I dreaded to think what would happen if my uncle discovered her power, the damage he could do to the net with both of us was unthinkable. This is why no one knew of our powers. The savant net thought I could control the elements, and that Sarah could cause people to lose consciousness. Both still powerful, but more common. The net believed we didn't have fighting skills, or fighting strategy, but the three of us since becoming friends when we were eleven, ten years ago, attended various training classes. Sarah loved them as they kept her figure. Alex the angry jet blacked hair girl with purple eyes always scared people by taking out her anger in class. Whilst I loved them as they kept me prepared reminded of what could still be waiting for me.

At this I shivered and brought the jacket close around me. The strangers aftershave, or maybe his genuine scent comforted me and relaxed my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2- Victor

Chapter 2- Victor

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it seemed best to end it here. Thank you for your reviews so far.**

"Gary" Alex squealed excitedly. The badass really turned into a girl around her soulfinder. She cuddled into his warm chest as he wrapt her under his coat.

"Baby, it was freezing and I was so worried you hadn't even got out. What were you doing in there?".

Gary was like an all American guy. He was fair haired, with blue eyes and a muscular build. He had been quarterback at his last school, but didn't carry on with football at college, well university to us. He is studying business or economics or something, I can't really remember.

"Sorry babe" I rolled my eyes at their endearments, but they were happy together, I was probably just jealous, "someone didn't want to wake up. Even though both of them travelled together and Sarah managed to hear the alarm, Nora here was out for the count. We didn't have time to put nothing on before everyone was panicing, ie Sarah, plus we still had to wake up sleeping beauty. Who soon turned into a monster at her beauty interruption".

"Wow Alex you really must care about me a lot if you keep going on about how hard it was to wake me up, yet you kept trying, putting yourself in danger. I love you too, but careful wouldn't want your soulmate there getting jealous" Sarah giggled next to me in the bench we had found. Soulmate was what we called soulfinders when we were out in public. Sarah's idea, couldn't have people thinking we were in fact weirder than they thought.

"And where, do I dare say, did you two get your coats from. Wow Nora a suit jacket aiming high are we?".

"Gary what happened to you. You were so sweet after we got over the whole boutique affair. Alex is clearly a bad influence on you. Would it kill you to hold off on the sarcasm around innocent people?".

"Yes it would" Alex replied smirking, we always had jokes like this.

"And who said I was innocent, I've been anything but since I met my Alex here".

"Okay" Sarah replied shocked, "we do not want to hear details about your sex life. I'm making that a rule right now. We here enough from Alex, we don't need to hear your side to Gary!". I was still in shock, even more so by the amused expression the pair were giveing us.

"Aw Gary I think my two best friends need to get laid. Maybe with the guys that gave them the jackets. Who surely will be coming back to get them. That's when you make your move".

"God Alexis, be quiet, you know we're both saving ourselves for our soul finder, like you did!" Sarah snapped, woah something had made the red had angry. Not good.

I wasn't particularly saving myself for my soulfinder, I pretty much didn't talk to any guys so I wasn't a shock to be a virgin at this age. It had taken a while into their relationship before Alex and Gary had done anything. All Alex said about her first time was that Gary was extremely happy he was her first, which made the experience even more enjoyable. Since then Sarah had been even more determined to wait for her prince as she called him.

We waited as sirens and flashes continued to go off. The building alarm must have been shut off a while ago. Teachers, students and police were all surrounding the dorm room. It set me on edge how many police were here. And was that an FBI van. What was going on?

"Gary, hey man, you okay?". I'd never seen the boy before but he was similar to Gary, only tanned with black hair and brown eyes. The two were obviously old friends.

"Will Benedict, hey how's it going? Being a while?". Gary returned shaking the guys, Wills, hand.

"Yeah I know been busy at college and eveything. Studying law and its killing me. Haven't been able to go out so far this year. How you been?" Will then noticed the rest of us and smiled politely but focused back on Gary.

"Good man, classes are great, met a great girl in London and managed to convinced her to stay with me" Gary gestured to Alex.

"Alexis, and it wasn't like I needed much coaxing" Alex smiled, so Gary's friends were automatically hers, good to know.

"And these are her friends from England, Sarah the red head and Nora the blonde" will shook both our hands smiling. Then he got a confused look on his face at our jackets, especially the hoodie. Maybe he knew who gave it to us.

"I came over to try and find out what was happening, plus my brothers went in there to find Xavier. Him and his girlfriend are visiting his old friends who stay in the dorm. My other brothers Uriel, Vic and Yves have gone in there to see if he's okay. Vic has a pass as an FBI agent". Will explained worriedly glancing at the dorm.

"That's right I forgot your family were into law enforcement stuff. Good on you all though. Hope your brothers will be okay, I'm not entirely sure what is going on. The dorms larger than the others but I wouldn't have thought anyone dangerous would break in". Wow so the Benedict family were law crazy, and also had strange names. I bet Yves was teased for his name sounding like 'Eve'. But an FBI agent sounded interesting. Strangely I thought of the three men in the hall, my guy, woah my guy, what the hell?, was wearing a suit, could be FBI. I started thinking about what he looked like again, pulling his jacket closer, remembering his voice...

"Hey Will" yeah that was it, deep masculine, wow my imagination was great.

"How's it going little brother" another voice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

There stood the hot three musketeers. Wow, my guy had his sleeves rolled up showing his fore arms, which were tanned and not too hairy.

"Hi again" he said grey eyes on me. "I'm Victor Benedict, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself in the hall, was trying to find my baby brother" he said smiling.

Victor the FBI agent. Wow. Just wow.

"I'm not a baby Vic, me and crystal would have got out just fine" the latest addition to the group stated. He had little hair than the others and was extremely tall and lean. Still slightly shorter than Victor. His girlfriend was extremely pretty, blonde, frizzy, there was no other way to describe it, hair with a beautiful face, sharp cheekbones and was also tall.

"That's okay. I was really dazed anyone, didn't really understand what was going on at all" I said smiling trying t figure out how to act. Do I flirt, be polite, detached? I was so confused. He took the empty seat next to me, and sighed as he was able to get off his feet. He was clearly tired. "Do you want your jacket back?".

"Not that's fine you can wear it for the minute" as he said this he reached into his jacket pocket, I tried not to tense,l and luckily was successful. He pulled out his phone and scrolled for the texts he received. He smiled at me exasperated at now many there was. "You have an accent. Your English right?". I nooded.

At this Will interrupted, "they all are. This is Sarah, Alexis who is my old friend Gary's girlfriend. Guys this my brothers Victor, Uriel, Yves" who turned out to be the married guy from earlier, interesting' "and Xavier and his girlfriend crystal". We all smiled at each other, unsure of where this was gonna go from here.

"So do you know what's going on? Why did the alarm go off?" Sarah questioned.

"Sadly I don't know, probably won't till tomorrow, but I don't think you'll be allowed back in for a while. It probably be best if you found a cafe, or something before everyone else does aswell. We're join you if that's okay, I could use a coffee" Victor explained with glances in my direction. Of course I as gonna go with him, I was pretty sure I would follow him anywhere.

"I'm in, nothing else to do, Sarah, Alexis?" I questioned.

"I think I'm gonna go back to Gary's for the rest of the night" Alex explained, it didn't take a genius to guess what they wanted to do.

"Sure Ill come" Sarah added. Uriel had been paying attention to Sarah, nodded he would be joing us.

"Sorry to disappoint you older bros, but I'm gonna take Crystal back to your apartment".

"Sorry guys bu I'm really tired, I wish I could come though" Crystal added politely.

"Looks like its just me, Vic, Uriel and the two Brits then" Will added with a smile, "I know just the place to go that's still open".

The others left, and we made our way to a black four by four. Victor got in the driving seat, Uriel the passenger, leaving me and will in the back with Sarah in the middle. On the drive to the diner, Victors eyes kept meeting mine in the rear view mirror.

I was embarrassed at first, but then thought, I'm not just looking at him, he's looking at me.

** Please review**.


	4. Chapter 3 - Claire's Cafe

Victor pulled into the car park of a cute little diner Claire's Cafe, they surprisingly had view people still inside. There was two large lorries parked on the opposite side of the road, and a number of cars in the car park.

"It's part of the motel, so people tend to eat in the no matter what time they arrive" Victor explained having seen me glance around.

"Good for us that's its still open then" I smiled at him. He nodded in agreement.

Uriel and Sarah were walking close together, this made me smile, they suited each other. Will was walking in front of them eager to get into the warmth. I was still conscious of what I was wearing, so was less eager to rush into the blinding light of the diner.

"Don't worry your be fine, just don't take my jacket off" Victor encouraged before placing a hand behind my back and guiding my towards the diner.

When we were inside I noticed that there was a jukebox in the corner, but no music was playing as the small tv was on showing the news. People glanced our way but quickly looked back to the tv, their food or the people they were with. Will had guided us to a booth near the back. Uriel and Sarah slide into one side, with Will, me and Victor on the other. I felt really small sitting between the two giants.

"What can I get for you" the young girl asked excitedly. Whether it was because she had more customers and was no longer bored, or because those customers happened to include 3 incredibly hot looking guys.

"I will have a black coffee please... Penny" will smiled politely.

"I'll have the same please" Victor also smiled. The girl completely focused on him at this point and for some reason I was jealous. That was until he shifted and placed his arm over the back of the booth and pretty much around my shoulder, but not quite. I tired not to react but I couldn't help but smile. This he returned, and then I blushed 100 shades of red.

"Urmm ill have a hot chocolate please, with everything" I added when Penny looked my way. She nooded and looked to Sarah and Will.

"I'll have some tea if you have it" Sarah asked.

"And I think I'll have a black coffee, and also a plate of cheesy chips for the table". Chips at this time. I expected Uriel to be the practical one, he came across as intelligent.

With that Penny nodded and reluctantly left the table.

"So" Victor asked me, "what brings you to Colorado university? Do you study here?".

"No I didn't want to do the who university, well college, thing. Alex studies here, she moved to stay with Gary, so me and Sarah are just visiting. We actually only just arrived yesterday".

"You must be tired then" Uriel added.

"Yeah we could have done without the alarm going off to be honest" Sarah giggled. She was being more girly than usual, she must like Uriel.

"So your with the FBI, how's that going? You like it?" I questioned Victor. I found myself wanting to know all about him.

"It's good, better some days then others. I work from Denver most of the time. There's a lot that happens there, but also as FBI work with the borders of Colorado, and the states New Mexico, Utah and Kanas. I also do a lot with foreign relations. But like I said some days can be awful, but others are okay" I nodded worried by the exhausted look in his eye when thinking about work.

"Let's not talk about the bad things people do, why don't you two tell us about yourself" Will suggested trying to keep the conversation light. I looked over at Sarah wanting her to talk I was never one to talk about myself easily.

Sarah then spent the next half am hour talking about her life, I kept promoting her to continue by asking questions or 'tell them about that' etc. I wanted to past the time talking about myself as little as possible. Sarah told them about her past, with some adaptations. The story she often told people was that her parents were over protective so she had an isolated childhood and her own tutor. She would then go on to say how great secondary school was, which is where we all met, and how her life got more social then. She said about all the clubs she was involed in, all of her interests from then and up until now. The Benedicts listened and nodded at the right parts but it was like almost half four in the morning at this point, and all of us were tired.

However the next thing that happened shocked us all awake. To me, Victor and Will, Uriel ducked out the way of the falling picture frame which smashed when it landed on the table. He then stared at Sarah who stared back and then kissed her. I was about ready to punch him in the face for doing that when he didn't know her, but stopped myself when she was kissing him back. It was like the three of us weren't there.

"Um do either of you two know whats going on?" Will asked in shock. Victor looked like he may have a clue but didn't want to say. So I added...

"Maybe there just so tired they don't know what there doing?" I asked trying to think of why Sarah was attacking Uriel when she had promised to wait for her soulfinder. Which is when I had the realisation that Uriel was in fact her soulfinder. This caused my jaw to drop open in pure shock, because of Uriel was a savant, so was Victor because they were clearly brothers they looked too much alike.

I looked at Victor not knowing how to proceed. What if I got my hopes up and he wasn't my soulfinder? What if he was and I put him in danger? What if...? I didn't have time to think over everything in my head before Victor spoke the next words that I will forever remember because of what they made me feel.

_"Are you and Sarah savants?" _He asked, there was a slight compulsion to his words but mostly I felt this hot shock jolt through my body, and my world changed and began to centre around Victor. Savants often described how male savants felt the pull more, but powerful female savants also felt a pull towards their soulfinder.

I answered him reluctantly, '_yes we are, but obviously so are you and your my' ..._

_"Soulfinder' _he finished. He stared at me in shock, but also admiration and love. But I could understand it, because I loved him aswell, and I'm sure I would love him more everytime I discovered something new about him.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the exit door of the cafe. He pulled me to his car, opened the back door and pushed me inside. Well he didn't push more just like guided. He got in behind me and before I had time to ask what the hell he thought he was doing, he was kissing me.

His lips were hard and demanding, but also soft and sweet. He tasted of coffee and even though I didn't like coffee I loved the taste of him. My mouth opened in a gasp which he took advantage of and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My body lost whatever rigidness it had as I completed melted and allowed him take control. He gently laid me back against the seat, whilst still demanding my mouth respond to his. He couldn't have stopped me if he tried. I clung to his shirt pulling him even closer showing how much I was enjoying this.

Unfortunately though we needed to breath so he pulled back. He kissed my lips, and he down my jaw to my ear.

"I found you" he whispered breathlessly. He glanced back up into my eyes and gave me the brightest smile I had ever seen. My eyes filled with tears of happiness and we both burst into joyous laughter.

Once we settled and Victor who was still lying on top of me but was stroking my face I spoke, and my first words were...

"Poor Will being ditched by his older brothers". Victor laughed with me, shocked I was thinking about Will.

"Your beautiful why wouldn't I whisk you away to be with you" he smiled to which I blushed. "I'm doing something wrong if your worried about my brother Nora" he added with a smirk. I barely blinked before his mouth was on mine and we were heatedly kissing again.

* * *

Later when we had managed to gain control over ourselves, we walked back into the diner. Will was sitting up at the counter grinned widely and shot up to greet us. He hugged his brother tightly and clapped him on the back, they must have been talking to each other in thought.

"Congratulations you found each other!" He said before picking me up and spinning me around. I'd have to get used to this since he was pretty much my brother in law.

"Thanks man, where Uriel and Sarah?" Victor asked before pulling me out of Wills arms and into his own. Was he jealous of his brother.

'_Yes I am actually, so don't mock me_'

_'Buts that ridiculous. I have you why would I want Will? Something you not telling me' _ I asked grinning.

He growled, which was sexy, '_Your mine, I'm not gonna like any guy not me touching you. It's just the way it is. But I'm definitely the best brother'_.

"There still in the booth, but it looks like there not making out. Thanks for leaving by the way. I had to try and figure out what had gotten into both of you. I thought you'd been drugged or something to act like crazy people". Will added.

"More like cave men, the way he dragged me out" I smiled at the memory, Victor did too knowing I secretly loved it.

"Right well lover birds lets join the others" Will them stalked over to the booth at the back.

'_Whats the matter with him?' _I asked worriedly. I could easily see myself getting along well with Will, like the brother I never had.

_"All of us have found our soulfinder apart from him now. I'll have a talk with him later' _Vic promised.

'_Thats good. He's going to need his older brother. Is there no way to help him?'. _

_'Crystal is actually a soul seeker so we know where we need to go to find his soulfinder. We could all do that together if you like?' ._

_'Sounds great Victor, I'll go where you go'. _I promised_. _

_"And I'd go where you go. We tried looking for you too but your shielded or something. Want to tell me why?' _

I froze worried about what he would think of me if he found out my power and how hard that could be on him. He felt me tense so added '_ill make you a deal, we go congratulate Uriel and Sarah, I take you back to the dorm or if you want buy you a room. I'll then talk to Will, and then later on this afternoon or tonight ill take you on a date and we can talk about us. There's a lot we don't know about each other, and I want to know all about you since Sarah spent most of the night talking. And then well go from there okay?' . _

I nodded. I could deal with that.


End file.
